wouldn't been the same
by Nadelana
Summary: Tenten loves him but about his feelings for her.


On the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves there were small houses. They were abandoned since the moment as the village began to prosper. But tonight in one of the buildings was someone. The district was quiet, no one came to the the distance you could heard noise of Konoha and a dog howling at the moon. In this entire deafness could hear the enchanting sounds - a woman's voice. No, she did not say anything, only occasionally affectionate groan was heard. After some time out of the house came out two personalities. This was their place, only they came here. But why?It was clearly even for a fool. After the guy said:  
- Tomorrow I'm going on a mission, so I won't be here for a week.  
The girl shook her head. And they went to their homes. But, oddly, no kiss, no words of gratitude for the pleasant  
nothing.  
In the morning at one of the local cafes were three girls. They were the most popular kunoichi. Two of them are very active  
discuss pressing issues. But the dark-haired girl sat in was thinking about her teamate. And suddenly she was approached by one of her friends:  
- Tenten, wen will you tell Neji about your feelings? - Ino said.  
- No. He won't even pay any attention to me.  
-oh, did you heard about what happend to this one kunoichi? - Sakura said.  
- No, what?  
- Kurenai-sensei told me, that long ago there was a girl in her team .  
- The team had two kunoichi and one guy? - Interrupted Ino.  
- Yes! And so. Once again, doing another mission, this guy slept with his teamate. Well, not with Kurenai, the other.  
- And why did you told us that? - Surprised Ino.  
- And the fact that she was 16 years old! And how old are we? Then to the village it was a scandal!  
- I am already 17 years old, and I still have no experience in this field. And you to, right Sakura? - Ino said with a mocking tone.  
- You're right. Although I don't know when to do it. And you, Tenten? What do you think?  
- I'm sorry, can you repeat again - after the story of the girl that Sakura had told her mood was gone.  
- I mean, you're a year older than us. You already had a boyfriend? - Asked the pink hairded girl.  
- No, no, no! What are you? I'm not ready yet - kunoichi waved. But thinking about that day ...  
- You will go on a mission to the country of Tea. All clear?  
- Yes!  
In the evening in the forest ninja put up a tent and built a fire. In the team were only two people - a boy and a girl. After dinner, they  
sat quietly on a log near the tent. But in a moment of silence the guy asked her a what she will never forget. He spoke quietly to his partner's ear:  
- Tenten, I want you! - He said it clearly and calmly. Kunoichi only turned her head toward him. She did not know what to say,and  
simply gave up.  
- Neji, are you sure?  
- Yes.  
Of course, this was not the first time she dreamed of.: forest, tent, etc. But it faded into the background. She just loved her partner and to refus would mean to betray her heart. Kunoichi given herself, gave her innocence. He is older than her by a year, and she was just 15 years old.  
Tenten did not tell anyone about that night. And about the following, and then ... They began to meet secretly, but not as a loving couple.  
In the afternoon they were simple ninja: fulfill the job, but when they were alone, then ... Neji went crazy about her.  
He did not want any other girl,only her. But only in sexual terms, and what he felt for her,she never know.  
- I wish my boyfriend was a romantic. said Ino.  
- Yes! And yet, that he respected me and listened to my opinion. I want him to love me- continued Sakura.  
And Tenten did not dare say anything. After all, how can she dream of bright feelings when she became a plaything in the hands of a loved one. She knew it all without the perspective that it need to be stoped. But one looked of his eyes and Tenten forget it all and gave just loved him.  
. Pride could not come to her.  
So seven days later. Kunoichi with brown eyes knew when he should return to  
the villige and what will to happen. She was dressed in her usual clothes and went to the outskirts of the village. "Today, I'll tell him about my feelings. And I want to know his feelings toward me." I should not be silent. How much more will he use me? In the end, I am a person, not just a beautiful figure "- thought the girl on the way to an abandoned house. Yeah, the one that no one attended. She quietly opened the door, the house was dark.  
- I've been waiting for you - the guy said in a calm voice.  
- I know. Neji, I want to talk about something first.  
- What for? Usually you're doing it silently. You know, today is exactly three years since our first night.  
- Do you remember that day? How nice - sadly said Tenten.  
- What are you standing in the doorway? Come in and we'll talk.  
She closed the door behind him and marched on the old boards, which is spread on the floor. Neji was sitting on a chair with his hands folded on his chest. When Tenten came, he held out his hand. His actions seemed odd tokunoichi, but she also held out er hand for a meeting. After a moment, the young beauty was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend. It seemd that she would give up. As his breath against her neck, and strong arms around her waist. Tenten sat on him and never seen a look on his face, but it was clear to her what he was thinking.  
- So what did you want to talk about, - the boy asked. But he was not idle, and kissed her neck and shoulders. Hands free slipped under her blouse.  
- I. .. I want to ... to know ... - She could not speak calmly. Neji made her forget everything.  
"Again, I give up. Again lost against him. He does not respect me, I feel that he didn't even listen to me."  
- So what do you want to know? - Continued the genius of the clan. Although he was not the only genius in the world of shinobi. The guy knew exactly what his girlfriend wanted. His hand slid down and, in a matter of seconds, her pants were already undone.  
"No, I have to resist. This can not go on, but ..." The dark-haired man pushed one of the girls slender legs  
and ran a hand through the fabric of her underwear. It was clear that he won't stop. When she felt that she reached the top of bliss, then tilted her head back. Tenten put her head on her partners shoulder, and in the meantime he kissed her on the cheek.  
- No, that's not all - Neji was ready to be back in the body of the tent. Her heart was beating strongly, but from weakness tears welling in her eyes.  
- Neji - she rose from her knees and the guy looked her in the eye - I do not want to. I do not want it anymore! - In her eyes  
present despair ...  
- Interesting. No, really interesting - a young man got up from his chair and walked right up to the kunoichi - You did not say anything for three years, and now suddenly rebelled.  
Tenten ran her eyes over the room, as if looking where to hide. Neji whit one simple motion unbuttoned her blouse. She wanted to move away from the man, but he held her in his arms.  
- Let go of me! I'm tired!  
- Thinking of the pride. You know, because it's too late. You will be mine!  
- Why so?  
- Although ... It's even better this way. The diversity in our relations. Decided to show character. I'l remember - and he started to kiss her lips so that she will not screm. Tenten struggled, but whit no luck. "I knew that my efforts wont be good. What I have achieved? Now hi only wants it more."  
Half an hour later Tenten sat on the bed. Her clothes scattered on the floor, and Neji went to the bathroom. She wrapped herself in sheets and put her arms around her knees.  
- What is wrong with you? - Neji walked over to the bed and sat down near Tenten. She broke down and threw her arms around him. Brown-haired woman cried for the first time in three years that they spent was the first time hi saw her hi didn't like it.  
- Neji, I love you. And thats why i can't refuse. I was afraid that you would leave me. But I'm tired, you don't love me! I am just a toy - a doll. You just need my body? I'm sorry, but I'm tired of enduring such an attitude! Tell me are all guys like that ? They are only interested in my body not what i think?  
- I won't give you to anyone else. You're only mine. It is not only a beautiful figure. The streets are full of girls, but no one can replace you. I'm going crazy about you.  
- Here, again, you're talking about you're desire. And I want to know your feelings - she said through her tears.  
- You know, I'm a man of few.  
- I know. The meaning of complaining, when i'am the to blame. Do you think I am just a thing to please you ...  
- Um, only thing left to do is give money for the night.  
- Oh, you bastard! - Kunoichi gave him a serious slap in the face.  
- Even so, - Neji decided to show her what hi really ment so hi kissed her. It was different from all the previous ones,you could feel all the: tenderness, romance, and passion. In one word love.  
- Tenten, I want to love you and only you! I just can not express in words all that's going on in my heart. But understand one thing - without love, we would have been the same.  
-Neji..-she looked him in the eyes.  
-I love you.-hi said and kissed her again.


End file.
